In a toilet device according to Japanese Patent No. 5029930, a mist of hypochlorous acid water or service water is automatically sprayed into the bowl of a flush toilet before use of the toilet device (e.g., when a human body detection sensor detects a human body). Thereby, a water film is formed on the bowl; and the clinging and/or the adhesion of excrement on the bowl surface can be suppressed.